Life With the Marauders
by Cinder570
Summary: *REPOST* In a world full of darkness, a few young wizards have found friendship. Marauders through their seven years at Hogwarts. WARNINGS: Eventual slash SB/RL, het of the obvious variety, and some incredibly bad puns. T for now, but subject to change.


_**DISCLAIMER: **__This will be the only time I say this. I do not own anything, except maybe some of the plotline, and a few OC's. The rest belongs to JKR and whatnot._

_Hey! Sorry about the wait. Also sorry about the lack of a new chapter. I found that writing in Sirius' point of view was uber hard, so changed it to third person. I hope you enjoy it, especially if you enjoyed it the first time around!_

**CHAPTER ONE: Never Take Candy From Strangers (Especially the Excitable Ones)/ (The Train Ride)**

"Um… Sorry Sirius. This one's kinda full. Besides, I'm sure that you'll want to make some friends from your own year," Andromeda gave Sirius an apologetic look. "I'll see you after you get sorted." Andromeda retreated into the compartment that contained a few of their other, less likable relatives, and some people he didn't recognize. All of them looked to be in their fifth or sixth year, like Andromeda. Sirius sighed sadly and set off to look for room somewhere else.

He ended up wandering up and down the train twice before finally finding a slightly empty compartment. It only contained three boys and a load of candy, which made Sirius realize that he had missed the trolley that Bella and Cissy had told him about (right before laughing in my face and telling me that first years never got to eat on the train). His stomach gave an irritable growl.

Since being shy wasn't really in his nature, he slid the door open, causing the rooms three occupants to jump.

"Can I sit here? There's no room anywhere else," Sirius announced, resisting the urge to get on his knees and beg. After a moment, two of them smiled, while the other went back to looking out the window.

"Sure!" The one with glasses was smiling the widest, and swept most of the candy off of the seat across from him, next to the fair-haired one. Sirius took his seat and winced as his stomach gave another growl. The chubby boy looked frightened, while the bespectacled one laughed. Sirius fought the heat rising in his face.

"Would you like some candy? We have plenty, although, you might want to hurry before Peter eats it all," The untidy haired boy motioned to the chubby boy next to him. Without a second thought, Sirius grabbed a chocolate frog and began to gulp it down.

"I'm James, by the way. James Potter," Sirius felt his eyes widen slightly as he began to choke on a mouthful of chocolate. Three things happened simultaneously at that moment. James started to laugh, Peter moved to the left, and the scarred boy automatically slapped his back. Despite his puny size, he was really quite strong.

"Are you okay mate?" James was trying to stop chuckling. Sirius nodded as the pale boy recoiled quickly, as if he hadn't done anything. _My parents would _kill_ me if they knew that I was sitting with a blood traitor right now…_

"Anyways, this is Peter Pettigrew, and… um… You never did tell us your name," He touched the other boy lightly with his foot, eliciting a slight jump.

"R-Remus Lupin," The small boy answered in an equally small voice. Sirius couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him, though he didn't know why. It took him a moment to realize that James was now looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, I'm… er, Sirius…" He mumbled my last name, not wanting his family's reputation to reflect badly on him. No one seemed to notice.

"Well, Sirius, if you're quite done defiling that frog, have some pasties…" And suddenly, Sirius found a _lot_ of sweets in his lap.

He ended up having a great time, despite the fact that he was hanging out with a blood traitor, an obvious momma's boy, and a shy and quiet boy. He was about to tell James a joke about a house-elf, a Death Eater, and a unicorn, when the compartment door slid open.

"Lily, there are other-" An extremely greasy-haired boy was cut off by a redheaded girl (Lily?).

"Sorry, but we were wondering-Sev! Stop pulling! We were wondering if you had any-Sev!" The girl yanked her robes (which I had only just noticed) out of the boy's hands.

"If we had any shampoo? Sorry, but I don't think anything we have is enough to wash _that_," Sirius retorted without thinking, gesturing to oily strands. James snorted, and Peter laughed nervously, clearly waiting for James' reaction. The girl's green eyes lit up angrily while "Sev's" pale face flushed an ugly shade of red.

"That was _totally_ uncalled for! Apologize at once!" The supposed Lily exclaimed shrilly.

"No, I don't think I will. I was only speaking the truth." Sirius said in mock innocence. "Sev" looked away.

"Let's just go Lily… He's a _Black_. It's not in him to apologize," Sirius flinched at the tone the greasy git used on his name. Lily gave him one last angry look before following the other boy.

As soon as they were out of earshot, James began to laugh louder, and Sirius forced himself to laugh too.

"That was _priceless_! Did you see the look on his face? _Shampoo_!" Peter was laughing a little more now too. Amidst all the hilarity, a shy voice stood out.

"Umm… excuse me…" Remus looked slightly embarrassed. They stopped laughing to turn their attention to the small boy by the window. "Er… I can see our stop… I think we should change…" With that, they all rushed into a frenzy of getting into their uniforms.

They finished just in time, their clothes only slightly rumpled, as the train lurched to a stop. Sirius ended up getting separated from the people he had shared a compartment with, but they were soon forgotten as he exited the train, marveling in all of the students. Close by, he heard a booming voice.

"Firs' years! Over here, firs' years!"

_Eh. Forgive me, if it sounds horrible. I'm not so good in converting first person to third person. It'll get better, I swear! Please review! Next chapter: The Sorting!_

_~Cinder_


End file.
